


What Does Matter

by Mary_Jo_Holmes



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Frontage, John is stubborn, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Pining, Sherlock's an idiot, Snowed In, Unrequited Love, but definitely fluff, fluff in second chapter, idk haven't written it yet, kinda character death, rating may change in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jo_Holmes/pseuds/Mary_Jo_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ran off with his baby after Mary died, claiming he needed time. 5 years have passed. Sherlock takes a case in the middle of nowhere with everyone telling him not to because of the impending blizzard. He crashes into a ditch when the snow becomes to much, and who should be the one to save him, John Watson of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm snowed in, wanted to write something with that in mind. Set out to be all fluff, but well this is what came out. It's not beta'd all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Needed a shortish oneshot to clear my head to continue on with my other fic. 2 chapters only, only meant to be 1, but I found what I thought a good break and didn't get any fluff in so, it's 2.

Sherlock had utterly fucked up. He decided to take this case in the middle of nowhere, when the blizzard of the decade was creeping up with him. Mycroft had told him to wait, Lestrade had told him to wait, Mrs Hudson had told him to wait, but Sherlock decided that it would be okay, he would be in and solve it before the first flake fell. That didn't happen. Snow was coming down in sheets, the rented Land Rover was quickly running out of fuel due to the constant spinning of the tires, his phone had no signal, and as far as warmth he only had his clothes, scarf, gloves, and belstaff, the rest were at the inn that he assumed was still fifteen miles away, he couldn't tell for sure, he couldn't tell where he was. Before he knew it, the car was decidedly not on level road anymore, but the front end down and the back tires up in the air.

“Great, another good one you got yourself into, if John were here, he'd tell you off for having no self preservation.” Sherlock said to no one in particular. Of course John would still have to be in his life, after Mary had been shot during a shootout with the CIA for her involvement in the Moriarty video, after fleeing the hospital after giving birth to John’s daughter, John took his daughter and hid himself away, telling Sherlock that he needed time to think things over. That was over 5 years ago, and the only communication between the two friends were the occasional text on birthdays and such. Sherlock was suppose for be Rose’s godfather, but had not seen the child since the day John said goodbye.

He looked up through the windshield and saw a light blinking, he watched it and noticed it was morse, he kept watching, trying to determine, and what he read made his heart leap, if he was correct it was ‘shelter here’ he replied using headlights, with what he thinks was ‘thank you, coming’ before he turned off the car, pulled his coat and scarf tighter around himself and headed toward the still blinking light, by now the person behind it was blinking out a steady ‘s’ signal.

* * *

 

“Papa, what are you doing with the porch light?” Asked the blond girl to John’s side.

“The poor sod I said was out here spinning his wheels just landed their self in the big ditch. He needs shelter, and I'm going to give him or her some.”

“But papa, they're a stranger, you said never talk to strangers.”

“I know princess, but in times of need, it's okay to reach out and lend a hand. He's on his way, go ahead and get some blankets out of the chest for me, and get the hot water running in the tub so it will be warm for him, it looks like a him, a tall him,” John looked wearily on. He knew that silhouette, he could recognize it anywhere, he only became more certain once the figure came closer. “Sherlock, you great berk, you have not one ounce of self preservation.” John muttered under his breath. The tall man had reached his door, as John opened it he saw the beautiful blue-grey orbs that where the eyes of his true love.

“John!” Sherlock exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here you git, the real question is why are you here?”

“I uh, had a case, I miscalculated the time it would take me to get back to the inn.”

“The Carlisle Inn?” Sherlock nodded. “That's sixteen miles away! In the opposite direction you were heading when I first saw you.”

“John I,” John put up his hand.

“The work comes first I know, let's get you warmed up, the water should be warm by now, we’ll run you a bath and get you situated. Second door on the left, I'll get you something to put on while your clothes dry.”

“Thank you John.” Sherlock said as he headed down the hall.

He heard a faint voice, “Papa, did you just call him Sherlock, like your friend?”

“Yes sweetie, it's him, the one person to get stranded in front of my house is him, now do you want to watch Frozen or Brave first?”

“Frozen!” The five year old exclaimed.

John turn the movie on for his daughter and got her a bowl of pretzels to munch on along with a juice to drink, and walked down the hall to find dry clothes for the other man. He found his longest pajama bottoms, they would be a bit loose, but they had a drawstring, and a longer t-shirt. He knocked on the door to the bathroom waiting for Sherlock to answer.

“Come in John.” Sherlock was in the water using a flannel to cover his bits. “Can we talk?”

“Maybe when you’re done.”

“No now, you've been avoiding me long enough, I want to know why.”

“Why didn't you just come before then? Why wait till now, I'm sure Mycroft had gotten you my address, and that's how you happen to be stranded in my garden.”

“I swear John, I did no such thing, I respected your privacy, I had faith at the beginning that you would come to me when the time was right. A couple years ago I lost that faith then just gave up on you all together, I figured you had moved on, married another woman, had another kid or two. You only type one or two words when you text me, hard to deduce with that, but now that I'm here I can tell, you in fact haven't gotten married, haven't even dated. I figured that you didn't want to be my friend anymore.”

“That's not what I wanted.”

“Then why?”

“Let me finish.” John interrupted. “ I went away at first to clear my head, when my head was clear I realised a few things. I was the sole parent of a child, a child that would disrupt your life if we lived with you. I can't see you almost die again. I need my child in a home where the work doesn't come first.”

“The work doesn't come first.”

“It bloody well does. You’re out here, during a fucking blizzard for a case! You don't care about your life, you don't care for anyone else's life, it's all about murders and experiments, testing the limits to prove you're clever, just like the week we met! Your world revolves around you, no one else matters. You are cold and heartless, saying caring isn't an advantage. Murdering people in cold blood, because they outsmarted you. Taking drugs to test your body's limits. Donovan was right I should have ran, I should have ran that first day, you've given me nothing but misery, you fucking freak! And now you are here, disrupting my life, please tell me you didn't have an enemy behind you to come and kidnap me and my daughter!” John was practically spitting venom, he had said it all without thinking. He regretted it immediately. He saw the pain in Sherlock’s tense body.

“What comes first isn't in my life anymore.” Sherlock mumbled, tucking his chin into his chest to hide the tears falling “You can go. Thanks for the clothes. I'll stay out of your hair until I can leave, if you provided me a few more layers I should be able to trek to the next habitat.

“Sherlock..”

“Leave!”

John got up, seeing the pained look on the other man's face, and left the bathroom. “What have I done?” He whispered with his head against the door as he heard broken sobs reaching through the door.

* * *

 

Sherlock stayed in the tub, fighting back his tears until he couldn't anymore. That's why John left. John hated him. John thought of him as a freak, a soulless, drug addicted, machine. What he wouldn't do for that sweet release of cocaine, drawing him under, making his pain go away. He had finally come face to face with the man that he loved after 5 years and the love wasn't only unrequited, but it's hate, there's hate behind John’s eyes. He sat there until the water got cold, before standing and towelling off putting the oversized, short clothes on. He opened the door, surprised to see John slumped at the door. “John I told you to go! Why are you at the door of all places? Why must you treat me like this? I respected your wishes to be left alone, you can do the same to me, let me grieve the final remnants of our friendship please. You had to eavesdrop on my emotions, I may not be in tune with most, but I know that's very much not good!”

“Sherlock, I didn't mean it, I was talking without thinking, I'm sorry, I saw your pain but I didn't stop, I put venom in my words, wanting it to hurt, and I did hurt you I'm sorry.”

“Have I really brought you nothing but misery?”

“No, I just said…”

“You just said without thinking right? Now you let me talk, you are going to know my reasons behind all of my actions that supposedly brought you misery.”

“Sherlock, it's…”

“NO! John you are going to sit, and you are going to listen.” John sat in the chair in his bedroom with Sherlock pacing in front of him.

“Papa, why are you yelling?” Rose had walked to her father’s room.

“It's alright Princess, we are just catching up, go and finish your movie.” Rose turned and walked back to the living room.

When Sherlock heard her settle back into the couch, he began. “John, you think I am soulless, keeping all sentiment away. I assure you that just the opposite has happened, everything I have done had been in your best interest. Moriarty had 3 snipers trained on the three people I care about most. Mrs. Hudson, Gavin, and you. He killed himself before he could call them off. Had to stay dead in order for them to not kill you. I came back to you, and you had Mary, I stayed in the background, and when you asked me to be your best man, it almost broke me, I wanted be In front of you at your wedding, not behind you. I threw myself into wedding planning making sure it was perfect, because that's what you deserve.it was so painful watching you marry her. I shot Magnussen to keep Mary safe, keep Mary with you, so you could have your happiness, mine didn't matter anymore. And now you're wondering why. That's what love is, putting someone’s life, safety, and needs before your own. I even told you I would be Rose’s godfather, because she's part of you and I would love her, but you took her away as well.”

“You love me?”

“Yes, now feel free to kick me out of your life once more, I'll continue to keep out of it.”

“No, I will never kick you out of my life again. I didn't know that's how you felt. I didn't see. God, how could I not see that?”

“John, what are you..” John cut Sherlock off by lunging at the taller man, grabbing a fist full of shirt and pulling him down to meet his lips. “Oh.” Sherlock gasped.

“I love you so much Sherlock. I’m so sorry that I hurt you, first by marrying Mary, then by leaving, then by the words I said today. I meant none of them. I am so sorry, please forgive me.”

“Of course John. But you have to kiss me again.John reached up and placed his hand on the back of the brunette’s neck, pulled his head down, and kissing him passionately. Sherlock pulled away. “John I've missed you so much, please can I stay.”

“Of course you can, but why stay here what about London?”

“London doesn't matter, you do, you and Rose, I'll be where you are.”

“We’ll discuss it, I quite miss London and I love you.” John said before leaning back in for another kiss. 


	2. United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta'd all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> The kinda character death is there only as a precaution, but don't worry it has what I believe to be a happy ending, because I don't consider the death sad, you'll see

Sherlock and John broke their kiss, but stayed together with John holding Sherlock close to his body. They sat on the bed still embraced, and sat there in silence until Rose appeared at the door. “Papa, can you put in Brave now?”

“I will In just a moment, Rose, I want you want to meet Sherlock, he's your godfather.”

“Hello Rose, how are you?” Sherlock said as Rose ran to him jumping in his arms.

“Sherlock! I finally get to meet you! Daddy always talks about you and your adventures. I want to go on one. I want to go to Baker Street. Can I meet Mrs. Hudson too? How about Mycroft?”

When Rose stopped to breathe, both men were chuckling. “Yes princess, you'll get to do all of that.” John said. “Go back to the living room, we'll all go and watch the movie, won't we love?” John added looking at Sherlock.

It took Sherlock a moment to realise John was asking him, “Yes of course.” Sherlock managed to get out. “Be there in a moment.”

Rose walked back into the living room, leaving the two men sitting there. “You don't have to, it is a kids movie.” John said.

“No I want to, it's been five years. I need this time with you and her. I feel like I've missed so much.”

“I'm sorry love, it's my fault, I kicked you out.”

“I understand your reasoning, just no more of that right now, we still have more to talk about, but not now, not here, later.”

“Yes love, do I need to make up the sofa tonight, or are you willing to sleep in here with me?” John asked noting the scared look in Sherlock's eyes. “Only sleep if that's what you want, I won’t go further than you want right now, but if you’re amiable in the future, I hoped to make love to you.”

“John, I want that more than anything, only, well John I’ve never.”

“Oh love, it's alright.”

“No it's not. You have this experience, I don't, I'll be rubbish.”

“You won't, you may not have experience, but it's you, the man I love, that's all that matters to me.”

“John please I want to try.”

“We will, after Rose goes to bed, I'm going to have to rely on you to tell me if I go too far. Now let us go out there and watch the movie, then we'll fix dinner, watch another, and send Rose to bed. After that, we’ll talk a little more, have some wine, and see what happens.”

“Yes John.”

The two men made their way to the living room where Rose was waiting for the movie to be changed. “Have you seen this movie?”

“No, what is it about?”

“It's about a princess that wants to change her fate, so a witch turns her mum into a bear, and she has two days to figure out how to change her back.”

“Oh, sounds interesting.” Sherlock said as he settled on the couch beside John, sandwiching the blonde man between himself and his daughter. John reached around both and pulled them into himself. Sherlock grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch to create a cocoon around the three. As the movie went on Rose was falling asleep. John pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into his chest. Once the movie was over, she was asleep.

“Can you take her and hold her, while I cook dinner?”

“Erm, sure I don't know.”

“Hold her just like this, won't take long for dinner, we are all going to eat as well.” John said looking pointedly towards Sherlock, who looked back at him.

“I eat at least twice a day, I have since I've come back.”

“Oh, I didn't know. I uh.” The phone ringing interrupted John.

“Is that a landline John?”

“Yes, shitty service here, had to get one.” John said reaching for the receiver. “Hello Mycroft.” He paused listening to the man in the other side. “Yes he's here, crashed into the ditch in my garden.” Another pause. “All that matters to you right now is that he is safe, goodbye.” John firmly said before hanging up.

“Mycroft, he has your number?”

“He would have it if I didn't give it to him, he uh tracked you, saw you were near my location, wanted to know if I had seen you. Tried to give me a lecture about your feelings.”

“You gave him your number though?”

“Yes, I wanted him to give me updates if anything gravely happened to you.”

“Oh.” Sherlock said before pulling Rose tighter to his chest. John walked into the kitchen and put the water on to boil for the pasta.

After dinner, they were trying to figure out what to watch. “I want to watch Finding Dory, papa.”

“But princess, Sherlock has never seen Finding Nemo, he's not going to know what's going on.”

“It's alright John, whatever movie is fine with me. I just want to spend time with you.”

“Alright. Finding Dory it is.” John say on the far end of the couch motioning Sherlock to lay on his back with his head on John's lap and Rose sitting on the other half of his lap using the arm as a backrest. They watched contently until Rose moved to lay on Sherlock, her head on his chest facing the telly. John placed his hand in Sherlock's curls, not sure if the taller man would be okay with it until he Sherlock leaned into the touch.

By the time the movie was over Rose was asleep and Sherlock was getting there. John gently removed himself and picked up his daughter to take her upstairs to bed. As he was getting her ready, he heard Sherlock moving downstairs in the kitchen and bathroom. He used the loo upstairs before heading down and finding a cup of tea waiting for him. He picked up the cup, and siped letting the warm liquid warm him through “Thanks love.”

“You’re welcome John. Are you going to keep calling me love?”

“Yes, unless you don't like it.”

“No, I like you calling me that, it's just I'm not used to sentiment like that.”

“Oh, well you deserve it, I'm sorry if I made you feel differently.”

“It's alright John, but I am rather tired. Today has been rather exhausting.”

“Alright, let's go.”

They moved together turning off lights as they went, heading towards the bedroom. When they entered, Sherlock turned to John. “I want to try tonight, I've waited long enough to be in this position.”

“Alright, if it goes too far let me know.”

“Yes John.” John moved to stand in front of his love, he reached up to plant a kiss on his lips. Sherlock could feel the warmth and loveporing from the other man. He started to remove their clothes as Sherlock deepened the kiss. Once they were down to their pants, John maneuvered the taller man to lie back on the bed. John planted kisses down Sherlock’s chest. He traveled back up and began to suck on the taller man’s pulse point, pulling a long moan from the brunette. He backed a little off the bed to pull of his pants. “John!” Sherlock exclaimed in a panicked tone.

“Love, what's wrong?”

“I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready for that to be inside me yet.” Sherlock said as the bulge in John’s pants grew. “I'm sorry I'm such a failure.”

“You are not a failure! Love we don't ever have to have penetrative sex. We'll make each other feel great another way. Let's try something, let me know if it is alright.” He laid down on his side and had Sherlock turn to face him. He reached toward the taller man, pulling him into an embrace and kissed the few tears away from his cheeks. He moved his hands down Sherlock’s sides, stroking him gently, calming him.

“I love you John.”

“Oh my love why did we take so long?”

“Because you are stubborn.”

“I am, I'm going to pull down your pants now, and worship you.” John whispered in the brunette’s ear. He pulled down both of their pants and cast them away and gripped Sherlock’s cock.

“God John! Please.”

“Yes Sherlock.” John replied placing his lips on Sherlock's, using his tongue to work Sherlock's lips open. Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s shaft, stroking it gently. John pulled out of the kiss, “Sherlock, god yes.” He moved his hand from the other man’s cock and and shifted his hips to meet Sherlock's pelvis. Sherlock caught on and moved his hand to grip both cocks. “I'm not going to last much longer. It's been years. And never with someone I love so much.”

“I'm not going to last long.” They moved in harmony, as they had in life, taking and giving each other what was needed. “John, I'm going to come.”

“Come for me love.” Sherlock tensed as he came over both hands causing John to tip over the edge as well.

John got up to get a wet flannel and came back in the room to find his lover curled around himself. He walked over and wiped the sticky residue off of Sherlock. He threw the flannel to the side and crawled back into the bed behind Sherlock and pulled the taller man to his chest being the big spoon to Sherlock's small spoon. He placed small kisses on the back of Sherlock’s neck. “Never leave me again don't push me away please. The past eight years have been hell.” Sherlock murmured.

“Eight years?”

“Since I had to leave you the first time, that wasn't easy, you can see them now, it's too dark, but there are scars on my back, I'll let you examine them later, but they are there to remind me that you are still here. The torture I received was only survivable because I knew you were safe. Then I came back and Mary was here, then you left.”

“I'm sorry love, I will never leave you again, within my own power. I will do everything that can be done to protect you.”

“Will you come back to Baker Street, you and Rose?”

“Of course, I want to keep this house though as a retreat.”

“Alright, that sounds good.”

“The three of us at Baker Street, I hope Mrs. Hudson is prepared.” John chuckled.

“Of course she is.”

* * *

 

The three of them returned to Baker Street within the month. John was able to get on part time at a clinic and Sherlock continued to consult for the MET, taking Rosevalong on the milder cases where the body and gore wouldn't be visible. Mrs. Hudson adored Rose and spoiled her like a real grandchild. After a year being back they decided to get married in a small ceremony at the house that brought them back together. Soon after they agreed that Rose needed a sibling and using Sherlock’s Sperm and an egg donor/surrogate, they had a little boy with Sherlock’s curly brown hair and named him Thomas. Their children grew with love surrounding them. Sherlock was determined that his children would never feel unloved like he had.

The children went off to university and soon married themselves, and making the two old lovers grandfathers. They retired to the small house, and Sherlock insisted that they keep bees and a vegetable garden. John worked on publishing their adventures into books. When the day came that Rose and Thomas received the same phone call from the house keeper they had hired for their dads, stating that she had found the men lying in each other's arms unresponsive and cold, they knew they had found peace enough to pass on together. They told their children that their grandfathers had died together, the best way to go, asleep in your love’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope everyone liked the end, it just kinda happened so...

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter should be up tomorrow.


End file.
